


Fresas con crema

by lenayuri



Series: The British Government and his DI (mystrade) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Pregnancy Cravings, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, multiple pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día de Greg fue estresante, hace frío y tiene mucho sueño, pero al ver su sonrisa sabe que vale la pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresas con crema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiadanni Kozlov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiadanni+Kozlov).



> Regalo de cumpleaños ~~atrasado~~ para Shiadanni Kozlov; espero que te guste y muchas felicidades. :3

Greg murmura mientras intenta ponerse los zapatos correctamente esta vez y sonríe triunfante cuando logra atinar cada uno en el pie correcto y mientras se pone de pie, ajustándose el abrigo y la bufanda, gime en descontento cuando nota el terrible clima que azota la periferia de su departamento.

Su día había sido aplastante (dos redadas a presuntos traficantes, un aparente homicidio que fue rápidamente descartado por Sherlock como un _aburrido_ suicidio y una pila interminable de papeleo en su oficina) y lo único que el DI desea es dormir en su cálida cama y perderse en algún sueño absurdo que su mente tiende a crear cuando su cuerpo no puede sostenerse por el estrés y el agotamiento.

Pero no puede hacerlo aún.

Greg aparca su auto pero no baja de él. El clima afuera es gélido y el interior de su auto es cálido, así que es obvia la razón por la que no sale hasta un par de minutos después cuando su auto también comienza a enfriarse. Suspirando saca un par de guantes de la guantera y deja su pequeño refugio acogedor.

Entra al establecimiento y sin mayor ceremonia se dirige hacia su meta sin detenerse por nada más. Después de todo, Greg sabe dónde exactamente se encuentra lo que busca e, incluso si fuese con los ojos cerrados, encontraría el objeto indicado. Tarda poco más de cinco minutos en salir del lugar, colocar las bolsas de compras en el asiento del pasajero y hacer su camino de regreso a su departamento.

De hecho, es más el tiempo que tarda en ir y venir que lo que realmente se tarda en comprar. Si tan solo viviera más cerca su vida sería un _poquito_ más sencilla.

¿Pero qué es la vida sin un poco de dificultad?

Al llegar a la cocina, Greg coloca las bolsas de compra en la encimera y saca una bandeja péquela donde coloca un tazón, una cuchara y una servilleta antes de comenzar a verter las fresas con crema que compró previamente y tras asegurarse de que el tazón está lleno, procede a guardar todo lo demás en el refrigerador y se dirige a su habitación con paso tranquilo.

Trata de no hacer ruido, pero incluso el DI sabe que es imposible pasar desapercibido de él y su pensamiento se vuelve verdadero cuando, tras abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encuentra con la mirada de Mycroft, quien se encuentra recargado en varias almohadas mientras lee un libro.

—Te tardaste— es lo primero que sale de la boca de Mycroft y Greg tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse del ligero mohín que se forma en los labios de su compañero.

Greg sonríe y responde —Culpo al mal clima.

El libro en las manos de Mycroft es reemplazado por el tazón de fresas con crema y el político no objeta cuando Greg se inclina, le roba un beso y se sienta a su lado para observarle comer. Mycroft le ignora, lamiendo obscenamente la crema de la cuchara con la lengua y Greg tiene que detener el impulso de arrebatarle el utensilio y besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento.

Él sabe que Mycroft lo hace a propósito como castigo por haberse tardado más de la cuenta.

Pero no le importa ahora. Sí, pudo haberse quejado al principio, pero al observar a Mycroft disfrutar de sus fresas con crema se da cuenta una vez más que no le importa ser su mandadero – incluso si es a mitad de la noche o cuando el clima es horrible. Mycroft vale cada uno de sus caprichos y él es más que feliz de proveérselos.

El DI suspira cuando el político termina de comer, haciendo algo tan _no–Mycroft_ como meter el dedo en el tazón para limpiar la crema que queda al fondo y cuando desaparece dentro de su boca, Greg no puede evitar gruñir. Mycroft saca su dedo con un _pop_ y sonríe —¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Greg no necesita que se lo repita dos veces y trepa a la cama para besar a Mycroft en los labios, degustando el dulce sabor de las fresas y lo que es puramente el hombre. La boca de Greg se mueve para dejar pequeños besos a lo largo de sus mejillas antes de regresar a sus labios y se queda ahí mientras sus manos bajan hasta el muy embarazado vientre de Mycroft.

El movimiento bajo las manos de Greg corta abruptamente el beso pero ninguno de los dos se preocupa por eso, en cambio, Mycroft suspira y a pesar de sus palabras, sonríe —Y ahí va mi noche de sueño tranquilo.

—Bueno— Greg sonríe también —ellos son felices cuando tú lo estás.

—Mmm… también saben que estás aquí— Mycroft levanta la orilla de su camisa y coloca la palma de Greg contra su piel, esperando. De pronto, hay movimiento y ambos sonríen —¿Ves?

Greg se inclina hasta colocar su boca justo al lado de sus manos en el vientre de Mycroft —Chicos, sean buenos niños y dejen dormir a su papi, ¿de acuerdo?— una patada es la respuesta que recibe y el DI deja un beso en el lugar —Tomaré eso como un sí.

Comparten un par de besos más antes de quedarse dormidos. Por la mañana, sus manos aún siguen entrelazadas de manera protectora sobre el vientre de Mycroft, y sus bebés se mantienen en movimiento constante, logrando despertar a sus queridos papás dos horas antes de lo previsto.

 _Al menos_ , piensa mientras espera a que Mycroft termine de vestirse, _quedan poco menos de tres meses para tenerlos en nuestros brazos_.

Y aunque no les gusta esperar, saben que valdrá la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y qué tal? Ya saben que me alimento de sus comentarios~
> 
> Ah, sí... el embarazo de Myc es múltiple porque quiero que tengan muchos bebés(?)~


End file.
